Kai'Marlaa nar Qwib-Qwib
Kai'Marlaa vas Dawn of Reverance nar Qwib-Qwib is a Quarian girl who became Snowy's techie while on her Pilgrimage. Biography Kai was raised on the Migrant Fleet's starship Qwib-Qwib before her Pilgrimage. After leaving the fleet on her right of passage, she began wandering the Terminus Systems, accidentally ending up on Kar'Sahn, homeworld of the Batarians, where she was captured and sent into slavery. She ended up in the employ of a shopowner on Omega, Whenever he was around, she was constantly under abuse of both physical and verbal variety, only time away from him was when she was able to sneak out and explore the station. In one of these instances, she became enlisted in a massing of mercenaries and bounty hunters to retrieve the kidnapped son of Gardexian Queen Giana, also inviting along a part time tattoo artist who was interested in the job. Upon leaving the briefing for the job, her slave owner found her, enraged by her sneaking out, then proceeded to shoot her, and succeeded. A shoot out began on the streets, in which other criminals and mercenaries soon became part of. In the fighting , the slave owner was killed while Snowy and Kai escaped en route to the XG Nebula. During the mission on Gardiex, she, Snowy, and a group of other freelance mercenaries and other hired guns tracked down the kidnapped Gardexian prince to Gardiex's moon of Gallex, where Reav Allade, a Gardexian Blue Suns commander and notorious anarchist, had staged a coup on the Gardexian Royal Family along with the Minister of the Treasury, Gallad Ralkin II. In the fighting that ensued, she and Revana, a female Krogan who was the midwife and the prince's caretaker for the Royal Family of Gardiex, were able to take down Allade's second in command, Gardeka Kirliv, and retrieve the prince while Snowy and the remaining mercs brought down Allade and Minister Ralkin II. 25 Years RP i"I know you knowingly left without me, you bosh'tet."/i -Kai to Snowy soon after coming onboard the Dawn of Reverance After the mission, she and Snowy were deemed heroes of Gardiex, and were made honorary, Archangels, although the title was mainly a formality for Snowy, as he had already received the title before he was frozen for stopping an assassination attempt. She ended up becoming Snowy's partner in the mercenary business, acting as tech support for most of his jobs, mainly hacking remotely from their hideout or stealing files from databases. She one day woke up to find that Snowy left without her on a mission for the Alliance they were both requested to work on, although she didn't realize it until a month after the mission began. Both before and after joining the crew of the Dawn of Reverance, she helped both Snowy and the rest of the crew by hacking through secure files to gain information beneficial to their mission, as well as fix Archer's gun after it kept shooting his dumbass foot cuz the safety was broken or some shit like that. Personality Kai gets along well with most alien species that aren't prejudiced about species that require enviromental suit like Quarians or Volus. She has a sort of love/hate relationship with Snowy, although the love part is more of a schoolgirl-like crush. She seems to be the only one on the Dawn not annoyed by Archer, but that is probably because of her limited contact with him. Abilities Kai is more of a tech and weapons expert than an actual fighter. She is best when it comes to repairing and modifying firearms as well as hacking, engine and mech repairs, and modding any form of ammo minus plasma, warp and phasic rounds. Trivia *Kai has not been anywhere near the Migrant Fleet since leaving on her Pilgrimage. *The tattoo Snowy gave her when they first met depicts a skull in the mouth of a thresher maw with a naked Asari holding a sword on its back. *Kai has an Asari niece, as her brother married one while on his Pilgrimage. *She is an avid fan of the Cosmic Muffin crew that achieved fame in the late 2550's. Category:Human/Humanoid Characters